irkempirefandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:MysteriousTriangleguy
Access Granted Welcome to , Mysteriousjillguy! Thanks for your edit to the User:Mysteriousjillguy page. Feel free to create a page for your character, post fanart, ship your character (although some people would rather you not) and support anything and everything that will bring Zim back (that means OHP, Soapy Waffles, IZFAS, everything). Any questions? Contact me! And don't forget to sign your talk posts with ~~~~ or the signature button, it is REALLY hard to locate everyone on here without the sig. -- InvaderMEEN (Talk) 01:16, 29 November 2012 Hello! Hey! I was just looking 'round the wiki and saw you. hope you hae fun here at the wiki. dont be a troll (or else!) and we wil be freinds. Make an invader page so we know about you! well good luck at life! Foolish biologicals! you know nothing! (talk) 02:02, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Heyo, Lurk. YourFavoriteFangirl (talk) 20:29, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Come back to the chat?YourFavoriteFangirl (talk) 21:19, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Lurk, I'm no longer going to play ROBLOX. I'm sorry. Good luck. (Planet Vort has already stayed out of the war so far) Invadervax (talk) 01:03, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Suggestion: Quit ROBLOX and hide on the wiki. I quit ROBLOX because I never signed up for the war. Lurk. Do you like my Human disguise? Xenathu made it. Did I ever tell you that I have a pet Metroid? Hoow do I keep it off my head, you ask? It's not polite to talk with your mouth full. Invadervax (talk) 03:20, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Nightmare For every living thing in the normal universe, the is a Nightmare form of it! Hopes that answers your question, even if it was towards Vax... "I have evolved beyond jokes...I am a Robot!" (talk) 17:23, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Yes. Everyone has a Nightmare counterpart. Who else do you think helped Nightmare Tak almost destroy you? Hello my control brain it is I, Almighty tallest Orange / ZIP please respond to my messages on (roblox) Well, could you make a Larnik version of that insanity photo of Lurk you made? I don't know,probably not,that picture took HOURS of editing. Mysteriousjillguy (talk) 23:50, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Well, Lurk. You see, Irkens did not use PAKs or Control Brains until they were corrupted. They reproduced the way humans do. Then Emperor Xeno invented cloning. Does that answer your question? Invadervax (talk) 19:28, June 24, 2013 (UTC) I have no one... No friends... I feel as if I'm running out of life force every day...An so I might die very soon...Invadervax (talk) 03:02, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Meet me on chat. -Krenzo I'm online a lot. Invadervax (talk) 00:18, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Lurk. I wanted to know if you would like to join DlareDlare Wiki. Invadervax (talk) 20:00, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Oh, and by the way, why would I care about the Irken Empire of Roblox? I quit, too. I went to Minecraft, a game more ME style. Invadervax (talk) 20:31, July 3, 2013 (UTC) I've quit ROBLOX. Why don't you? It's much safer here on the homeworld. Invadervax (talk) 02:49, July 4, 2013 (UTC) The reason I quit Roblox was because of the war. I never signed up for it. Plus, we are needed on the homeworld. Haven't you heard of the Nightmare Irkens? They're the REAL threat. Invadervax (talk) 16:52, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Just meet me on chat. Invadervax (talk) 18:44, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Sorry When I was editing irk on roblox I acidently messed up the wall. Im really sorry..Invader Jib (talk) 03:49, July 7, 2013 (UTC) FRIENDS!? FRIENDS?! You have more than just friends! You're like a son to me! Invadervax (talk) 00:18, July 8, 2013 (UTC) That sounds like a good plan. I will be glad to FINALLY get to stop using Zim. No, Lurk. I do not have a crush on a TV character. LIR just thinks that because Nightmare Tak is a parody of Azula. Invadervax (talk) 21:45, July 15, 2013 (UTC) I'm glad you like the picture. I know the explosion isn't in IZ style, but I tried, and it looks better this way. Well, off to conquer... Invader Vex, signing off! (talk) 21:09, July 16, 2013 (UTC)INVADER VEX Yes, I ca make those blueprints, but it will be a while. I'm going out of town and won't be able to post pictures. Sorry for the inconvenience Well, off to conquer... Invader Vex, signing off! (talk) 15:01, July 22, 2013 (UTC)INVADER VEX Warning This is an official warning. I have received several complaints from other users of: spam harassment and vandalism This is an official warning to stop it or you WILL get banned. I do not want to do that. Just forget it. Im sure Jib did not mean to make you this upset. I must do what I must do. (talk) 01:06, August 16, 2013 (UTC) sorry Sorry that all this is happening. Im realy sorry that you are going through a rough time. I was just stating what others have said. I must do what I must do. (talk) 01:30, August 16, 2013 (UTC) I finished your picture of Zeerk. Just leave me a message when you actually make a page for him. See you later. Well, off to conquer... Invader Vex, signing off! (talk) 02:27, August 18, 2013 (UTC)INVADER VEX Sorry I'm sorry about the thing with your fanon. We can try to make your fanon fit better, if you want. Invader Jib (talk) 00:02, August 19, 2013 (UTC) It's not your fanon, as Robloxia is a Crossover planet, therefore making it fair game for anyone to edit, and everyone else agrees that Robloxia is a planet, not a universe. Invader Jib (talk) 19:38, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Sign in! there has been many edits by an I.P. address that matches the I.P. address that you are labeled as using when you are signed in. I know its a little freaky but I know those un-signed in edits are you. Please sign in when you edit. I am Plazatrax! Fear me!(or you know leave me a message) 21:08, August 22, 2013 (UTC) about your I.P. address... Apparently there are two un-signed in users going around editing articles. This proves to be slightly problematic, because they are strikingly similar. I am Plazatrax! Fear me!(or you know leave me a message) 21:35, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Here you go... Although I would ask you to let me post the picture on the page, because I'm going for an achievement. I wasn't sure if you wanted his uniform to be blue, but I figured not because you specified "standard." At any rate, I can change stuff if need be. Well, off to conquer... Invader Vex, signing off! (talk) 23:48, August 22, 2013 (UTC)INVADER VEX Ok, I'll make those adjustments and put the picture of Zeerk back on. See ya, Vex out! Role Play Sounds cool, but im in skool right now... ill come on when i can, thanks for the opportunity! Well, off to conquer... Invader Vex, signing off! (talk) 15:24, August 28, 2013 (UTC)INVADER VEX You have been banned from chat for two weeks for: Causing arguments, Disrepsectfull behavior, threatening a mod, and Overall unacceptable behavior. 'Cause the pies are N-n-n-n-never... n-n-n-n-never....N-n-n-never... ending! (talk) 00:53, August 30, 2013 (UTC) You own the fanon, but you don't own the pages, nobody does. You don't have the right to vandalize them. 'Cause the pies are N-n-n-n-never... n-n-n-n-never....N-n-n-never... ending! (talk) 21:24, August 30, 2013 (UTC) They aren't "your" pages, you just own the fanon. Vandelizem is still Vandizem, regardless of the situation. Nobody owns any pages. There is no reason to delete them, so it is vandelizim. Say it as much as you want, I don't care. 'Cause the pies are N-n-n-n-never... n-n-n-n-never....N-n-n-never... ending! (talk) 21:36, August 30, 2013 (UTC) As if they will care. Do you think people are dumb enough to not see that your just doing it for attention? After all, you've "left" three times so far. 'Cause the pies are N-n-n-n-never... n-n-n-n-never....N-n-n-never... ending! (talk) 21:40, August 30, 2013 (UTC)